


Roses

by smolpastiebun



Series: Short Stories [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolpastiebun/pseuds/smolpastiebun
Summary: A gift is given.
Series: Short Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1276907





	Roses

There she laid all spread out before him, she was so stunning. Rigidity held her body in one position, arm stretched above her head, legs sprawling out beneath her. He was desperate to know her true story, of how she had gotten into her final situation. The smell of iron tickled his nose and he couldn’t help but shudder out an exhale. His map started, she left home, went to see a friend, went to the bar with said friend, a tablet dropped, tirelessly she shuffled out into the cool air; there she saw him. Terror. Peace. He stood above her and left his masterpiece behind. Roses spread around her body, a sign of his admiration and affection for her but he had made a mistake. He showered her with roses but never asked her favorite flower.


End file.
